“Keratinic fibers” are understood in principle as all animal hairs, e.g. wool, horsehair, angora hair, furs, feathers, and products or textiles produced therefrom. Preferably, however, the keratinic fibers are human hairs.
An attractive-looking hairstyle is generally regarded these days as an indispensable element of a well-groomed appearance. Given the currents of fashion, more and more hairstyles regarded as chic are ones that, for many types of hair, can be constructed, or maintained for a longer period of time of up to several days, only with the use of setting active agents. Hair treatment agents that serve for permanent or temporary shaping of the hair therefore play an important role. Temporary shaping results that are intended to result in good hold without impairing the healthy appearance of the hair, for example its shine, can be achieved e.g. using hair sprays, hair waxes, hair gels, hair foams, blow-dry waves, etc.
Corresponding agents for temporary shaping usually contain synthetic polymers as a shaping component. Preparations that contain a dissolved or dispersed polymer can be applied onto the hair by means of propellant gases or using a pump mechanism. Hair gels and hair waxes in particular, however, are as a rule not applied directly onto the hair but instead are distributed in the hair using a comb or the hands.
The most important property of an agent for the temporary deformation of keratinic fibers, hereinafter also called a “styling agent,” is to impart the strongest possible hold to the treated fibers in the shape that is generated. If the keratinic fibers involved are human hairs, terms also used are a strong “hairstyle hold” or a high “degree of hold” of the styling agent. The hairstyle hold is determined substantially by the nature and quantity of the setting polymer used, although the further constituents of the styling agent can also have an influence.
In addition to a high degree of hold, styling agents must meet a large number of further requirements. These can be subdivided roughly into: properties on the hair; properties of the particular formulation, e.g. properties of the foam, gel, or sprayed aerosol; and properties that relate to the handling of the styling agent, the properties on the hair being of particular importance. Moisture resistance, low tack, and a balanced conditioning effect may be mentioned in particular. In addition, a styling agent should be universally usable for, if possible, all types of hair.
A plurality of synthetic polymers that are utilized in styling agents have already been developed in order to meet the various requirements. The polymers can be subdivided into cationic, anionic, nonionic, and amphoteric film-forming and/or setting polymers. Ideally, upon application onto the hair in even a small quantity, the polymers yield a polymer film that on the one hand imparts a strong hold to the hairstyle but on the other hand is sufficiently flexible not to break under stress. If the polymer film is too brittle, this results in the formation of so-called “film plaques,” i.e. residues that detach as the hair moves and give the impression that the user of the corresponding styling agent has dandruff.
It is still difficult to develop styling agents that exhibit all desired properties in combination. This is true in particular for the combination of strong hold on the one hand, and simple, uniform application onto the keratin-containing fibers on the other hand.